


Kindness is a Dangerous Thing

by j_marquis, Piinutbutter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, First Time, M/M, Romance, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Xander doesn't trust his brother's new retainer, and that's just fine with Niles. It's all he expects from a crown prince spoiled rotten, and he knows how to handle mistrust.He's not so comfortable with handling kindness.





	Kindness is a Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KidDracula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDracula/gifts).



> KidDracula has converted us to the Xander/Niles ship train, and it's a fun ride.
> 
> This could be considered a somewhat lighter AU take on [Court of Hounds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7720654/chapters/17595703), but you certainly don't need to read it for any context.

Xander didn't trust the thief.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Leo. No, he believed that his brother had faith in his new retainer's inherent goodness. Xander just didn't share that faith. It didn't help that he was already hearing gossip about Niles getting in trouble with the rest of the castle. It hadn't even been a week since Leo had taken him in, and he was already disrupting things.

Simply sulking about the situation would do no good, however. So, Xander found himself outside the door of the quarters the thief had been given, knocking exactly three times with a heavy hand.

The retainer inside thought about not answering the door. After all, people usually just let themselves in. And then proceeded to berate him about this or that. After all, Niles could do nothing right. (Granted, he wasn't exactly trying to.)

Xander waited a moment, then repeated the knock. His position had long ago given him the patience to deal with annoying behavior from anyone.

Finally, Niles groaned, opened the door, and glared at whoever was disturbing him. The crown prince, as it turned out, but that didn’t spare him from Niles’ disdain. "What."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "I think I see where your reputation for disrespect is coming from."

"Oh. Apologies," Niles drawled. "Your highness. What is it this _humble_ servant could _possibly_ do for you?"

The prince ignored the snark. "I've heard you've had some trouble adjusting to life in the castle."

Niles shrugged, looking Xander over. If nothing else, he was decent eye candy. "The young prince has been kind to me. I wish I could say the same for everyone else." 

"What issues are you having with the staff, then?" Xander stepped into the room, closing the door only to give his brother's retainer a measure of privacy. He did want the man to be able to speak freely, if they were going to get to the heart of the problem.

"Well, not to mince words, they're assholes." Niles leaned against the wall, crossed his arms. He wasn't shy, then, about properly checking out the next in line to the throne. Wasn’t his fault he had a thing for blonds.

Xander looked thoroughly unimpressed by his words, and thoroughly oblivious to his eye-fucking. "I'm sure they think the same of you. But what exactly are they doing that you think justifies acting out like this?"

Niles counted off on his fingers. "Verbal abuse. The occasional beating. A solicitation for prostitution here and there.”

Xander frowned. "And what provoked them to this?"

"Well, I've been a thief, a whore, and a killer, and it looks like I’ve dragged my reputation into the castle with me. Just because you have a collar on me doesn't mean I'm not a wild creature." He stepped closer to Xander, into his personal space. "Why do you care so much?"

Xander's eyes narrowed, warning Niles not to come any closer. "If I may remind you, you work for the crown now. It is my duty to keep this castle safe and peaceful. You, currently, are threatening that."

"Oh, truly? Am I threatening it, or is the crown guard who paid me so he could stick his tiny cock in me the real threat?"

Xander coughed. So this was his game. Try and make Xander too uncomfortable to actually talk about the problem. "That's what I am here to figure out. And it would be easier if you would cooperate."

"Am I not cooperating?" Niles smirked, took a step closer. His hip brushed against Xander’s.

"Take three steps back, please." Xander considered not phrasing it so politely, but his tone made it clear it was an order rather than a request.

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Because you are disrespecting the crown prince, and because I asked you to."

"I mean no disrespect."

"Yes, you do.”

"Is standing too close a disrespect?"

"Yes, and you know it is. Which is why you're doing it."

"Maybe I just want to look at you." He leaned in, close enough for Xander to see the scar tissue poking out from under his eyepatch.

Xander sighed. "I think I see why people have reacted so virulently towards you."

"I’m glad this was enlightening for you.” Niles did step back, then, leaning against his dresser.

The prince crossed his arms. "Well. If there are any further incidents, you can be sure they will be brought to my attention. Perhaps try treating people a bit more nicely - it does wonders for how they treat you in return."

Niles’ eye twitched. "They look at me and they see a mutilated mongrel. Might as well give them what they want." 

"How do you know they'll mistreat you, if you go out of your way to make sure that they do before you even know them?"

"It's what people do," Niles explained.

"Is it what Leo did?"

Niles glanced away. "I don't know what his game is."

"Come again?"

"I don't know what he means to do with me."

"He means to have you serve as his retainer. Unless he lied to me, which I doubt he would do."

Niles shrugged.

Xander rubbed at his temple. "Why did you agree to this arrangement, if you seemingly have no desire to be here?"

"I didn't,” the thief deadpanned. “I told lord Leo to kill me. Maybe if I piss enough people off, he’ll think better of his decision and go through with the execution."

Xander’s lips twitched in what might have been a smile. "I think you should work on those self-destructive tendencies. You cannot protect your lord if you cannot protect yourself."

“Maybe it works in lord Leo’s favor that I care not for myself. I'll accept pain in his stead," Niles challenged.

"Ah, but if you injure yourself, you won't be able to protect him,” Xander argued. “Hardly a good feature for a retainer to have."

"He has another. Retainers are infinitely replaceable, lord Xander."

Xander straightened his back. "Do you truly believe I wish to sacrifice any more lives than are necessary?"

"Lives like mine are clearly of little importance to you."

He glared. "That is completely false. Don't presume to know what I think and feel."

"Then why do you leave your people to starve and kill and die while you bask in luxury in your little fortress?" Niles narrowed his eye and stepped up to Xander, aggressive rather than teasing, this time.

Xander stood his ground. "I am not the king. I can only do so much. I regret that I cannot create a perfect world, but at the moment, it is out of my reach."

"You let us die," Niles snarled. "You have power and do nothing with it."

"I do everything I can," Xander repeated, louder. "I am not a god. I cannot help everyone."

"I have seen the way you and your siblings live. Have you seen the way your people die?"

"Yes, I have!" Xander took a deep breath, reigning in his temper. "Although it's clear you won't believe a word I say."

"Because I see what happens outside these castle walls. Soldiers take what they want. Children fight animals for scraps of food. We do what we can, but what we can is stealing if you're fast enough, killing if you’re strong enough, and whoring if you're pretty enough."

Xander sighed. "I know. And it pains me to know. All I can promise you is that I'm doing everything I can. But, in return, you have to promise me something."

"Oh, and do I get a choice in this matter?”

"It's not a demanding promise."

Niles huffed out a breath through his nose. "What is it?'

"Promise me that you'll try not to aggravate the rest of the staff. That means respecting their boundaries, I should mention." He glanced pointedly down at the too-small space between their bodies.

"I can try." Niles didn't step back. "But you need to watch your soldiers."

He nodded and echoed, "I can try."

Niles made a face. "What's your game, prince?"

Xander tried not to roll his eyes. "You seem insistent that everyone is playing a game of some sort. Have you ever thought that some people just want to do right?"

"No. I haven't."

"Then, perhaps you should start." Xander gave him a diplomatic smile and stepped out of the room before Niles could try and get any closer.

* * *

Xander was tired. It was late, and he'd been shuffling from meeting to meeting since then sun had risen. He was just trying to return to his bedroom when he heard a commotion from one of the halls. Any noise at this hour was cause for suspicion, given that this area of the castle was usually quiet, but the echoing sounds were clearly that of a scuffle. Xander strode into the hall, staring in shock at the scene that met him.

Niles was pinned to the wall, bloodied, his clothes torn and his mouth stained with blood. Four guards surrounded him, most of them bearing cuts and wounds, presumably from the knife on the floor by Niles’ boots.

"What is going on here?" Xander's voice was that of a prince, booming and confident.

Two guards were keeping holding to the wall, one pinning his shoulders while the other gripped his wrist. The one holding his shoulders let go, and Niles crumpled to the floor, his arm twisting painfully until the other guard released his hand. 

The nearest guard bowed to Xander. "Apologies for the disturbance, my lord. The thief won't give up what's ours."

"And what is yours?"

"He is. Bought and paid for."

Xander stepped close to the guard that was speaking, staring him down.

"You'll have to be more specific than that, I’m afraid."

He had a suspicion, of course. But making the guards admit it out loud would make the situation simpler to handle.

"It’s not a matter for royal ears, highness," the guard replied.

"If it isn't something you can admit to me, why do you think it's acceptable to do in my castle?" Xander's tone was dark.

"We do plenty that doesn't need concern the royal family."

"Must I remind you this man is Prince Leo's retainer? It quite directly concerns us. And if you continue to refuse to offer your cooperation, I'll concern myself with your dismissal."

"You can have him," the guard said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"He's all yours."

Xander closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. "Niles?"

"What." He looked up, his eye dull, wiping blood from his lips.

"There's a sitting room down the hall and to the right. Go there, and wait for me."

Niles stood, legs shaking. He held the wall as he walked off.

Xander had a long, long talk with the soldiers. By the time it was over and Xander was making his way to the sitting room, they were out of a job. It was clear they weren’t suited to protect his family.

Niles had fallen asleep on the floor of the sitting room, dried blood pooling around him. It looked as if he had stumbled on the way to an actual chair, and never got back up. Xander would have worried for the state of the man’s life, were his breathing not so obvious.

The prince called for a butler to bring healing supplies, then knelt down and tried to wake Niles with a hand on his shoulder. Niles flinched, grabbing for the knife he’d dropped as he jolted awake.

"It's just me," Xander assured him.

Niles didn’t look reassured. "You want your turn with me?" he sneered.

"No. I came to make sure you didn't bleed out and die."

"Oh. How disappointing." Niles cracked something of a smile, though Xander couldn’t tell whether it was genuine.

The butler returned with a handful of vulneraries. Xander thanked him and handed them off to the thief. 

"Why'd you stop them?" Niles seemed genuinely curious, even as he took the supplies and healed himself.

"Why did I stop what was fairly clearly a rape in progress?" Xander sat down on one of the plush chairs and crossed his legs. "Contrary to your beliefs about me, I'm not a monster."

"They paid." Niles shrugged, finally crawling onto a chair and sitting up properly. "Doesn't matter what I wanted."

"If you agreed to let them pay you for sex," which was a problem in itself, but Xander could address that later, "Why were you fighting them?"

He looked away. "Because I didn't want to whore myself out again." 

"I'm…not understanding. Did you or did you not agree?"

“You don’t need to understand,” Niles spat. "Lord Leo's retainer is not a whore. That’s all you need to know."

Xander sighed. "Either way, their behavior was unacceptable.” He straightened out a wrinkle in his pants. "They've been dismissed."

"Oh.” Niles blinked in surprise. “Um, thank you."

Xander couldn't help a small smile. "I'm sure you still think I'm evil, but I told you, I take care of my own. If any other incidents occur, bring them to my attention and I will ensure they're dealt with."

"Why?” Niles asked, his voice small.

“Because I don’t want people like those guards close to my family.”

“But I’m not your family. Why bother dealing with my discomfort? It seems like an unnecessary good deed.”

Xander wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or not, but he answered honestly, meeting Niles' eye. "My family has a lot of bad to make up for."

"Well, stop it." Niles’ voice didn’t have the usual bite in it.

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to berating me for not being good enough for your tastes?"

"Stop.”

"What am I doing wrong, Niles?"

"I don't want or deserve your stupid kindness. Stop it."

Xander folded his hands over his knee. "Everyone deserves kindness."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Shut up."

"Don't talk to your prince that way," Xander replied smoothly.

Niles looked away, his jaw set to avoid showing his emotions.

"You work for the crown, now. You have as much right to be treated fairly as anyone else in here."

"What if I didn't?"

"That's a moot point, because you do."

"Now you’re avoiding the question. Would I deserve to be treated fairly if I didn't work for the crown?" he pressed.

"Of course."

Niles didn't respond to that.

Xander let the room stay silent for a minute, while the thief finished checking his wounds. "Does this happen often?" he asked, finally.

"They don't usually actively try and rape me." He shrugged, attempting to gather himself.

"I am sorry." Xander gave him an honest look. "It's appalling, to learn that people like this were being paid to guard my family."

"They do a good job of guarding you and yours, it seems."

"Unless you've quit in the last few hours, you work for my brother, and are thus one of mine."

"One of yours?" Niles must have recovered enough to be back to his old self, because he smirked. "I like the sound of that.”

Xander stared. "If you're attempting to win my favor by flirting, I think you'll find yourself disappointed."

"Not your type?"

"It's not that." Truthfully, Xander had never thought much about what his type was. Given the current royal climate, he fully expected to enter into a strategic political marriage, one day.

"Well, damn. You're pretty. I could have had some fun with you."

Xander sighed. "I'm simply saying that I've had plenty of women try and earn power by winning me over. It's never worked for them, and it will hardly work for you."

"Maybe I don't want power. Maybe I just want fun."

"Do I give off the impression of being the kind of man who sleeps around for 'fun?’"

"You're a royal. Of course you fuck the commoners with no strings attached."

Xander shifted in his seat. "There you go again. Assuming things about me that are both harmful and untrue."

"Would you fuck me with no strings attached?" Niles moved close to him, leering.

Xander glared at him. "Stop that."

To his surprise, Niles did. He stood, the movement made shaky by the lingering pain from his wounds. "I don't get you, highness. What do you want me to be?"

"I want you to be a good guardian to my brother, and a good member of the castle. Not causing trouble, and not trying to have sex with everything that moves." It sounded harsh even as it came out of his mouth. "But,” he amended weakly, “I want you to be happy, as well."

"You know.” Niles laughed, bitterly. “The only person I've tried to fuck since I was brought on here is you."

The reports of Niles’ ‘lewd remarks’ from the staff made Xander skeptical of that, but it wasn't an issue worth pursuing. "I apologize, then."

"For the misconception, or because you don't want to fuck me?"

"For assuming wrongly. But, I must say I have no interest in sleeping with you, at the moment."

"At the moment. What an interesting caveat."

Xander didn't quite smile, but he stopped frowning. "Keep this up and the caveat will drop."

"Then what do I do to get you interested?" Niles pressed.

Xander gave a smirk of his own. "How about: Wait until my body and my rank isn't the only thing you know about me." 

"I know you try to be kind."

"Still not the foundation for a relationship." Xander stood. "Get some sleep, Niles. It's late."

"Humor me, prince. What is the foundation, to you?"

He could have walked away, but Xander paused. It was a good question. 

"Knowing someone well enough to care for them, and be cared for in turn," he finally answered. Maybe Xander was a bit of a romantic at heart, though he'd never indulged it.

"What was that, earlier, then, if not care for me?"

"I care for you as a comrade, but we hardly know each other. I cannot fall in love with someone in that time."

"Ah. You have to be in love."

"Yes. I told you, I'm not the type to sleep around." He smiled. "Sorry if that's a disappointment."

"No." Niles winked. "Now, I just need to make you fall in love with me."

Xander chuckled, quiet and low. "Well, I wish you the best of luck with that."

"Goodnight, your highness. If I am, in fact, dismissed."

"You are. Sleep well."

Niles didn't go to his room. He went to a modified supply closet some of the staff had turned into a small drinking hall, to try and sort himself out.

He wasn't alone. There was someone already there, drinking alone and looking downright mopey. Niles had only seen him in passing, but he knew he was one of Xander's retainers. Niles tipped the drink he’d acquired towards his companion with a sullen smile.

"Looking for a companion to your misery, sir...?" The retainer had never learned Niles' name.

"Niles. You work with the crown prince, right?"

"I do." He gave an uncoordinated, half-drunken bow. "My name is Laslow. Pleasure to meet you."

"And what brings you to this most pathetic of a homemade bar, Laslow?"

"Ah, perhaps I should make up an elaborate tale of injustice, but the truth is, I was turned down by a lovely lady." Or several lovely ladies, but that was beside the point. "And you?"

"Turned down by a lovely man."

"Oh?" Laslow took another sip of his drink. "May I pry for details?"

"Oh, only the usual. I have decided to want the worst person for me."

"It is the curse of all men, isn't it," Laslow solemnly agreed.

"And the details of your situation?” Niles asked in return.

"Well,” Laslow flushed, “I can't say I knew them – her, I mean her – all too well, but I have a sense for these things, you know. I just want to find someone who will give me a chance."

"I found someone. But a chance is all he would give me. Nothing more."

Laslow perked up. "A chance can blossom into everything more."

"No, I think in this case I threw my money on the wrong chance."

"What makes you say so?" He leaned forward, intrigued by any tale of potential budding romance.

"A certain handsome blond royal."

"Ooh, that is a tricky situation.” Laslow nodded. “That said, I'm surprised lord Leo even gave you a chance - he's always seemed averse to the subject of romance."

"No, not lord Leo."

Laslow took a moment to make the necessary connections. "Then..." He grinned, almost laughing in disbelief. "You're going after my lord?"

"He turned me away. So, not anymore."

"Then what's all this talk about a chance, huh?"

Niles shrugged. "He was kind to me."

Laslow took another drink. "He’s a good man. He can be harsh, when it's called for. But only when it’s called for." He tapped his nails on the bottle in his hand. "I can't tell you how much success you'll have on the love front, with him. He's never shown any interest in joining me on my excursions to find a nice date."

"Why would he help me?"

Laslow cocked his head. "Help you what?"

"He saved me from those asshole guards. You know the ones. Healed me and fired them."

Laslow didn't, in fact, know the ones, but he trusted Xander's judgment. "Good! And, I mean, he helps people. That's his job, you know?"

"I thought he would be less caring."

"Nah." Laslow smiled fondly, trying to lean back in his seat before he remembered he was sitting on a stool. He flailed for a moment until he regained his balance. "...Anyway. There's no harm in going for it, is there?"

"Tried. Failed." Niles helped prop him back up, took his bottle away, and drank from it.

"Thanks. Did he tell you why he wasn't interested?" Laslow doubted it, given how quiet Xander usually was on his personal matters.

"He wants to fuck someone he's in love with."

"Well, naturally."

"I guess I went about it wrong."

"Why?" Laslow leaned in further, mischief in his eyes. "Don't tell me you came on too strong. Lord Xander's a smart guy, but he doesn't handle getting flustered well."

"I mean, I did offer to let him fuck me. More than once."

Laslow couldn't help it. He cracked up.

"Yes, yes, that was the wrong approach. Fine, whatever." Niles laughed with him.

"He's old-fashioned," Laslow advised through his laughter. "Maybe a little uptight. Try treating him like you would a nice lady."

Niles rolled his eye. "I don't deal with nice ladies." 

"Well, you should try!" Laslow encouraged.

He was never going to try, but he thanked Laslow for the advice and the company all the same.

* * *

Niles filled his satchel with any food that would keep. He had work to do. If he was going to live in relative luxury, the least he could do was do something with his luck. And there were kids, kids that had been like him, who were starving, stealing, whoring themselves when they were barely old enough to understand what to do with their bodies. He needed to help them, as much as he could. The world didn’t need more people becoming like him.

The crown prince had his own work to do: Protecting his family. If that meant following a thief with a poor reputation who was sneaking out in the middle of the night, so be it. Xander kept his distance, wondering who Niles could be reporting back to.

Niles moved like a cat, hopping fences and winding through alleys until he was firmly in the seedier side of town. A group of children, their gazes too old and their bodies too worn, recognized him. They ran to him, bombarding him with questions, asking where he had been, why he was dressed like this. Niles avoided the questions and simply pulled out the food he had stolen, along with most of his week’s wages, distributing it all to the children. He didn’t leave immediately, either. He sat with them, correcting one child's form as she tried to use a sword, helping a younger one improve his way with words. 

Xander finally caught up and glanced around the corner in the middle of it all, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stepped out of hiding. "You know these children?"

The children ran. Some scurried into the alleys, one hid behind Niles. Niles was on his feet and on guard in an instant. "Why?"

Xander held up a hand, trying to appear unthreatening. "I was just curious."

"They're squatting in the same building I used to," Niles explained, still defensive. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. You snuck out at night - it was my responsibility to see where you were going, and why." Xander gave a somewhat uncomfortable smile. He didn't want Niles growing hostile.

"Well, now you know. I'm stealing food and giving it away. Are you in the mood to go through with my execution, yet?"

Xander shook his head. "If that's what you wish to do, I won't stop you."

Niles turned, stroking one hand over the child's hair before sending him off. Once the child was gone, he turned to Xander. "They need it more than I do."

"That’s very kind of you."

"The little girl you saw, with the sword? Hardly thirteen and forced to whore herself to the soldiers. The boys are stealing, and starving because it’s not enough. The house they're squatting in has no roof, no water. I'm trying to sneak them enough money to move to a better place, but they have to spend it on medicine and protection from the soldiers and the gangs." Niles explained it all as a matter of fact.

Xander's eyes hardened. "It's disgusting. I know."

"I can't save them from what your king has made this place," Niles spat.

"I wish I could." Xander's voice spoke of years of futility.

There was a long silence, then Niles looked away. "Do you want to see a good side of this shithole?"

"If you would like to show it to me."

"Do you drink?"

"Not really. Why?"

"You're going to. Come on."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"To show you a side of this place that isn't awful."

Xander hesitated, but followed him.

Niles led him through the filthy, overcrowded streets, eventually picking up the sound of music and following it to a large, open air pub. He ordered two ales, brought one to Xander, who hung on the edges of the space. "This is where people come to forget what their lives are."

Xander was visibly uncomfortable with the crowd and the noise, but he nodded his understanding. "Exciting."

Niles seemed to notice. He stood closer to the prince, like he could protect him. "Just watch. Here, your people are happy, highness. It's the only place they can be."

Xander didn't speak for a minute, watching the crowd. "I want everyone to be happy," he finally muttered, barely audible over the noise.

"I'm beginning to see that in you," Niles admitted, took a long drink of his ale.

Xander didn't take more than a sip of his. "And I'm beginning to think I judged you too harshly."

"No, you didn't. I can assure you of that."

"Oh, stop that."

Niles smiled, a small movement. "Drink. There isn't enough alcohol in that to hurt you."

"I'll have to decline.” It didn’t taste very good, anyway. “But thank you, for showing me this. And for helping those children. I won't tell the kitchen about the stolen food." They had plenty as it was.

"I'm going to keep doing it. Eventually someone else will notice."

"Then put those thief skills to use and don't get caught." He smiled. "That’s an order."

Niles’ smile was proper this time, wide and unguarded.

"You know,” Xander commented, “you look nicer like this. When you're not trying to be seductive."

"You turned me down. I'm not going to press my good fortune."

Xander paused for a moment, then decided it couldn't hurt to clarify. "I said I didn't want to have sex with you before I even knew you. That counts as turning you down, in your mind?"

"It sounded like you didn't want to know me." Niles finished his ale and took Xander's. Xander let him have it gladly.

"I am sorry if I gave you that impression."

Niles glanced at him, his eye bright. "Then, what is it you want?"

He stared up at the night sky. "I want many things. It seems like getting to know you might be something I'd enjoy. As long," he amended, "As you aren't only doing so because you covet my body."

"It started that way," Niles admitted freely.

"But it doesn't have to end that way, yes?"

“Maybe not, your highness. Maybe not.”

* * *

Xander had become something of a fixture in Niles' life after the night he followed him out of the castle. There was a sense of distance at first, which grew narrower as the weeks passed. Somewhere along the line, Niles stopped trying to rile him up. Now he just wanted to get to know the crown prince. Which was how he ended up accompanying him on a leisurely horseback ride. Ostensibly for protection.

"Have you ridden a horse before?" Xander asked, a fond smile on his face. "You seem nervous."

"I never had the chance," Niles answered, honestly. "And I didn't realize they were quite so big."

Xander chuckled. "I'm proud you managed not to turn that into a dirty joke."

"Oh, now why would I go around making filthy jokes to royalty?" Niles smirked, looked Xander over playfully. "Especially not pretty royalty."

Xander had stopped minding the flirting so much, now that he knew Niles wasn't doing it to get under his skin. "I highly doubt I'm as 'pretty' as you say I am, Niles."

"Oh, don't worry. You are." He seemed to mean it, sincerely.

"Well, thank you." And Xander sounded genuine in his gratitude. "You're not exactly ugly, yourself."

Niles looked away, cursing the flush building on his cheeks. It was nothing he didn’t know about his own looks, but of course hearing a genuine compliment from the prince managed to embarrass him. Damn his brain.

"Are you...blushing?" A wide smile spread across Xander's face, proud that he'd manage to fluster Niles, of all people.

"No. I'm nervous of the horse." Niles fixed him with a sullen look.

"No, you're not." His smile turned into an outright grin, a rare expression for him.

"You complimented me,” Niles finally explained.

"Of course I did. You deserve it."

"I don't."

"You do," Xander insisted, and his tone implied he wouldn't budge on the matter.

Niles shook his head, a small movement, trying to cover for the foreign emotions coursing through him.

"I'm sure the children you help think as highly of you as I do."

"They are simply glad for the help. They don't care where it comes from."

"And yet, without you, it may not have come at all for them."

Niles just shook his head again.

"You can deny it if you wish, but it doesn't change the fact that it's true."

Niles was silent for a long time, the crunch and patter of their horses’ hooves the only sound in the meantime.

"Highness?" he spoke up, finally.

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so good to me?"

"Are we back to this argument again?” Xander sighed. “It's what everyone should strive to be. I regret that I cannot be better."

"But you are being good _to me_."

"As I try to do, with someone I care about.”

"You care." Niles sounded astonished.

"Of course I do."

"About me."

"About you."

"Well, stop it,” he snapped, suddenly, afraid he was walking too close to vulnerability.

Xander stopped his horse. "Don't give orders to your prince, Niles."

Niles stopped, a little behind him. "You told me you would only sleep with someone you care about,” he muttered, sullen. “I don't want to get my hopes up."

Xander was silent for a minute, then spoke. "Who said you would be getting them up for nothing?

"What?"

Xander didn't quite meet Niles' eye as he looked at him. "You heard me."

Niles looked around. They were far enough from the castle that no one would see or hear their conversation. "You would consider romantic entanglements? With me?"

"I would." It would have to be surreptitious, but Xander was better at hiding things than most of his court recognized. "Though, I cannot promise you I'll be the elegant lover you seem to think I am."

Niles stared, his mood brightening in an instant. "Would you do me the honor of dismounting your horse? I think it would be difficult to kiss you on horseback."

Xander took his time nodding and climbing down off his mount. He didn't change his mind in that time. Niles was more awkward in his dismount, stumbling as he untangled his feet from the stirrups, inelegant but smiling the whole way.

"You have a nice smile, you know,” Xander commented, standing awkwardly beside his horse.

Niles didn't answer. He walked up to Xander, cradled the prince’s head in his hands, and kissed him.

Xander was surprised at how gentle Niles' touch was, but he appreciated it. He returned the gesture hesitantly, feeling out what felt natural. 

"You've never kissed before, have you?" Niles commented after a moment.

"No," Xander admitted readily. There was no reason to conceal the fact, when Niles could feel it.

"Mm. It's charming."

"I haven't had much time for kissing, when I have a kingdom to inherit." Xander smiled against his mouth.

Niles kept kissing him, soft and sweet and affectionate. He wasn't any of those things. But Xander made him want to be.

"I hope you might make time for me," he murmured. 

"I think I would enjoy that.”

"And if I still wanted to sleep with you?"

"I think would enjoy that, as well."

"I think, then, your first time should be in a proper bed. Not out here in the fields."

Xander chuckled. "I would agree with that." He pulled away, turning back to his horse. "We're only an hour or so out from the castle, anyway."

"Now?" Niles smiled in surprise.

"If you would like? We both know I have no real business out here, tonight."

"You move quickly, your highness. I like it."

Xander's smile turned sheepish. "I, well. I assumed this is what you would want."

"I do appreciate it. But I would move at your pace."

Xander pursed his lips in thought. "I'm busy tomorrow night, but would you be free two nights from now?"

"You want to schedule lovemaking?" Niles laughed. "No, forget that. We're going with your original plan."

"Alright, alright." Xander turned his face away to hide his embarrassment, spurring his horse on back towards the castle.

Peri welcomed them when they returned, and Xander fielded her concerns (half-legitimate, half-bloodlust) for a few minutes, until he convinced her that he and Niles had important matters to discuss, feigning confidence he wasn't certain he felt. Niles, however, feigned enough confidence for the both of them, making lewd jokes and insinuating they were going to do, well, exactly what their plan was. If nothing else, Niles was known for his filth. No one would think anything of it

Xander's cheeks were hot by the time Niles shut up, but he led him to his bedroom and welcomed him inside. He closed the door behind them, locking it with a twist of the key in his hand. The place was what one would expect from a crown prince - large and elegant, though Xander rarely spent enough waking time in it for the decorations to have much purpose.

"Well." Niles drew Xander into another kiss, this one longer, deeper. "I am going to have fun defiling that bed."

Xander attempted a quip of his own, although the fact that he could only mutter it dulled the impact a bit. "I thought it was me you were going to be defiling?"

Niles laughed, wrapping his arms around Xander. "You're glorious."

"Not exactly." He smiled, returning the embrace and resting his chin on Niles' head. It stunned him, to see this gentle side of the thief.

Niles indulged in just holding and being held for a moment, letting himself take comfort in his warmth. Then, he took his hand and tugged him across the room. "Bed. Now."

"Alright, your highness." Xander teased, sitting down on the side of a bed that was far too large for one person.

Niles tilted him back, gently, so he could climb into his lap, leaning down to kiss Xander once more. Xander wrapped a strong arm around him, leaning up into the gesture. Niles tried to be gentle, not to bite or pull or move too quickly. Xander deserved gentleness, his first time.

"You're more tender than I thought you'd be," Xander observed, tracing Niles' collar with his thumb.

"I don't have to be. But I thought you might want tender." Niles took his hand, kissed the pad of his thumb.

"No, I appreciate it." Xander smiled, pulled Niles down so they were lying together on the bed.

Niles kissed him, deep and passionate, reaching to undress him. Xander helped him, murmuring apologies for his numerous layers. He took the time to fold his shirts before setting them aside.

Niles laughed. "So proper. But so beautiful."

"I'm really nothing special," Xander protested. He rested a hand on Niles' waist. "You, on the other hand, are quite handsome, when you're not trying to drive people away from you."

Niles smoothed appreciative hands over Xander's chest. "You are gold. Pure and lovely."

"I'm not so poetic, but your hair does make me think of fresh snow." He pressed a kiss to the top of Niles' head. "Do I get to see you undressed, too?"

"You want to see all the marks that make me? I'm not much to look at."

"I doubt that. I can see your form through your clothes - it's beautiful."

Niles reluctantly pulled his shirt off, showing the deep scars of his childhood and adolescence. He looked away, shame darkening his eye. It had all been going so well, but here he was, reminded again of how dirty he was in comparison to a prince.

Xander placed a hand on Niles’ chest, over his heart. "I was right. You're beautiful."

Niles couldn't answer. Instead, he tugged at the waist of Xander’s pants, wordlessly telling him to finish undressing.

Xander leaned down and removed his boots before sliding the rest of his clothing off. He couldn't help the flush that rose in his cheeks - he'd been naked in front of others before, but never in any context this intimate.

"Oh, that is glorious," Niles hummed, climbing off the bed and kneeling between Xander’s legs, leaning forward to nuzzle and nip at his hips.

"Thank you." Xander chuckled, pushing a hand into Niles' hair. It was so soft.

"Can I have a taste?" Niles’ eye gleamed with mischief, and the knowledge of the pleasure he could bring the prince.

"O-oh? Of course." Xander shifted his hips, nervous.

Niles ran his tongue up the underside of Xander's half-hard cock, slow and indulgent, watching him the entire time. Xander let out a shuddering breath and averted his gaze, arching his hips into the movement.

"I want you to watch me, highness," Niles urged him, before moving from licks, to kisses, to finally taking Xander into his mouth.

Xander stifled a moan, staring intently. Given that it was Niles, he managed to make the act look more lewd than it already was, and Xander hardened rapidly in his mouth. Niles moved his hands over Xander's thighs, urging the prince to move, to have his mouth. 

Hesitantly, Xander shifted his hips forward, watching Niles carefully. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. But Niles’ eyes went dark with arousal, and he swallowed around him, hands clenching against Xander’s fair skin.

Xander's hips jerked forward on instinct, and he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Niles' throat. He pulled back, sputtering an apology. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to. Are you alright?"

Niles pulled off of him, wiping his mouth with a smirk. "Do that again."

"Are you sure?" The prince's eyes were full of concern.

"Gods, yes."

"Alright..." Xander hesitated, then settled himself back inside Niles' mouth, rested two gentle hands in his hair, and pushed forward. Niles moaned around him, his hands trailing down Xander’s thighs in encouragement. Xander found a rhythm, eventually, in his movements between Niles’ lips, his throat wet and tight around his cock.

"I can see why people enjoy this so much," he chuckled, his breathing unsteady.

Niles was breathing heavy through his nose, swallowing rhythmically around Xander's cock.

Far too soon, Xander made a strangled noise and came down Niles’ throat, unprepared for how different a skilled mouth would be from his own hand. Niles swallowed it eagerly, looking up at Xander with a glint in his eye the whole while.

"Show-off," Xander teased fondly, stroking his hair with a shaking hand.

“Sorry if making you come is showing off," he hummed, pulling off of him and wiping his mouth.

"I enjoyed it. Quite a bit." He pulled his legs up on the bed and crossed them. "But you deserve something in return."

"I had you. That's more than enough."

Xander took his hand, urging Niles to rejoin him on the bed. "Hardly."

Niles crawled up, kissed his cheek. "No, highness, there is no need to worry for my pleasure.”

"There is every need," Xander insisted, wrapping his arm around Niles' shoulder and pulling him to his chest.

Niles relaxed against him, resting his head against the warmth of his body. "I won't deny that this, at least, is nice."

"If you truly don't wish for me to reciprocate, then I would be happy simply to keep you company." Xander had to admit his life was a lonely one, despite all of his siblings, despite the dozens of people he met with each day. There was no one he could be close with like this.

"I would rather wait for you to reciprocate, and simply enjoy this."

"Then I’ll gladly respect your wishes.” Xander kissed the top of his head. “Thank you, Niles."

"Thank you, highness."

"Just Xander, please, when we're like this."

"Xander?" He laughed. "Highness sounds more regal."

"I don't think I am as regal as you seem to think I am." Xander smiled.

"You certainly lost some regality in coming down my throat,” Niles agreed.

"That tends to do it," he chuckled, then glanced at his pillows. "Would you like to rest with me? I cleared the afternoon so that we would have plenty of time to ourselves."

"I think I would like that.”

Xander stood and moved their clothes from the bed to the dresser. He climbed under the silky covers, motioning for Niles to do the same.

"Xander." Niles rolled the name over in his mouth as he joined the prince, letting it linger, testing it. As much fun as teasing the crown prince had been, loving him was delicious.

"What is it?" Xander's curly hair became mussed the moment he laid his head down on the pillow, further sabotaging any semblance of regality he once had.

"Nothing. Your name feels nice on my tongue."

Xander was shocked by the lack of follow-up comment about what else felt nice on Niles’ tongue.

He pulled his companion close. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Xander," Niles hummed, managing to make the crown prince’s name sound like a tease.


End file.
